Mitsuko Souma (Novel)
For the manga, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Manga). For the film, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Film) Mitsuko Souma has died. Physically? Just a moment ago. Mentally? Ages ago. Backstory Not much is known about Mitsuko's childhood until she was nine years old, when her mother took her to an old building in a run-down neighborhood. In the building, three men paid her mother to gang rape her and videotaped the events. When Mitsuko told a teacher what had happened, instead of getting the help she was looking for, the teacher raped her in the reading room after school. Mitsuko's friend at the time witnessed the rape and spread a rumor around school that resulted in the teacher getting fired. Mitsuko's mother tried to take her again to be raped for money, but Mitsuko accidentally killed her mother. She cleaned up the scene to make it look like a robbery gone wrong, and afterwards she sat on a swing in the park. She was then taken to live with distant relatives where their child harassed Mitsuko. When the child was hospitalized after falling off of their roof, the mother wrongly accused Mitsuko of pushing the child, but Mitsuko was defended by the father who began molesting her shortly after. Being repeatedly violated in her youth shaped Mitsuko into a manipulative young woman with a twisted child's psyche. One of her most infamous moments at her school happened when Mitsuko convinced some boys to arrange a "hit" on a rival female gangster who had connections with the Yakuza; a car hit the woman and nearly killed her. Mitsuko is feared by all of her classmates, even Takako Chigusa. She had a reputation that is widespread all over the school. She did drugs, larceny, blackmail, prostitution and shoplifting with her gang that consisted of Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi. Appearance Mitsuko is said to be the most beautiful girl in school with her angelic face and shapely body. She has a seductive smile which is referred to as her "fallen angel's smile". No one has seen her give an actual smile. Due to her appearance, Mitsuko could get most people to do what she wants. She has long hair and isn't particulary tall. She is said to have hard cold eyes though Yuichiro Takiguchi found them to be kind and lost. Friends and Enemies Though Mitsuko doesn't have any real friends, she does lead a gang which includes Hirono Shimizu and Yoshimi Yahagi. The three of them regularly engage in activities such as prostitution, mugging and larceny. The gang's victims were almost always older men, whom the girls seduced before taking advantage of them. Despite all of this, Hirono knew not to trust Mitsuko. The majority of the girls, in her class feared her even Takako Chigusa, although she never would admit this, and the guys in the class such as Shinji Mimura realize how beautiful she is, but chose not to do anything with her due to how she was known to act. The only person who was willing to give her a chance was Yuichiro Takiguchi, however he was too shy to talk to her. In the Program The First Victims Mitsuko decides very early on the she was going to play the game and decided to take instead of being taken. She headed toward the residential area and entered a house where she heard a cellphone go off and it was Kinpatsu Sakamochi, who was informing Megumi Eto to turn off her cellphone. She calls her out, finds her and tells Megumi that she is scared too, and wants to team up with her. Megumi is relieved, and hugs Mitsuko, telling her how sorry she was for thinking about killing her. As they embrace, Mitsuko slits Megumi's throat with her sickle; it turns out Mitsuko had been acting the whole time, and had always intended to kill Megumi. Mitsuko feels that she needs to be more careful now, though later on she does make some mistakes. She next comes across Yoji Kuramoto and Yoshimi Yahagi in a argument and when the two start to makeup, Mitsuko sneaks up and stabs Yoji in the head with her sickle. Mitsuko says she was only doing it to protect her friend but Yoshimi is angry at Mitsuko for killing the only person who understood her, Mitsuko realizes that Yoshimi is no longer an ally and shoots her with the gun that Yoshimi had and reveals that she only intended to use Yoshimi as a human shield. Now that she had a gun, Mitsuko walked around the island with ease. She then witnesses the fight between Takako Chigusa and Kazushi Niida. Takako wins and sees Mitsuko. The two talk briefly about how Mitsuko always wished she was a better girl like Takako and how Takako was always pretty. Once Takako realizes that Mitsuko is talking about her in past tense she starts to run but Mitsuko manages to shoot her as she tries to escape. Boys Mitsuko then tries to sneak up on Hiroki Sugimura, however thanks to his GPS he sees that she is behind him and knocks the gun away from her hand. Hiroki saw Takako before she died, learned who killed her and is ready to kill Mitsuko. At first Mitsuko tries to tell Hiroki that the gun was Takako's, that she tried to kill her, how scared she was and that she is glad to run into Hiroki. Once she realizes that Hiroki isn't buying into her act she reveals that she did kill Takako. She then tries to offer sex but once again Hiroki knows her tricks and Mitsuko then reveals her past to Hiroki, who is caught offguard by it. She stabs him in the shoulder with Megumi's knife and escapes. As she travels, she thinks about what to do since she now only has her sickle as a weapon, she realises that she has no chance against the machine gun shooter (Kazuo Kiriyama) who she will probably eventually fight with just a sickle. She then sees Tadakatsu Hatagami peeing. She tries to sneak up on him to kill him, however she is spotted by Yuichiro Takiguchi before she can strike. Tadakatsu wants to kill Mitsuko as he doesn't trust her and sees the sickle in her hand, but Yuichiro believes Mitsuko is just scared and is seeking protection. Mitsuko decides to play along with them to avoid death and allows them to check her for other weapons as well as tie her up until they can figure out what to do with her. Tadakatsu decides to take a nap but makes sure Yuichiro watches Mitsuko as he sleeps. Mitsuko and Yuichiro talk for awhile and Yuichiro tells her that he believes that she isn't as bad as their classmates say she is since she seems to have a sad look in her eyes. Mitsuko is touched by his words but not enough to change her plans. He later unties her hands so she can have a drink from his bottle of water and Mitsuko is still surpised that Yuichiro is showing so much kindness to her as she is not used to it. Tadakatsu soon wakes up and takes over. Mitsuko decides it's time to kill him while Yuichiro is sleeping. She brings back one of her knees so her skirt slides down and pretends not to notice. She the uses her feminine charm and beauty to draw Tadakatsu in. She then asks to be alone with Tadakatsu where she seduces him. While he is making out with her she tries to get a razor blade that is hidden in her panties and use it to slit his throat, however a bird alerts him and the cut is shallow. Tadakatsu is angered by her attack and they both spring for the gun. Mitsuko realises that she won't reach the gun before him, and she bolts into the bushes. Tadakatsu shoots after her but the bullets miss as she is already in the shrubs running back to Yuichiro. Yuichiro wakes up to the gunfire and sees Mitsuko halfnaked and Tadakatsu with a cut on his neck. Both try to tell Yuichiro to listen to them but both stories seem possible to him as Mitsuko says Tadakatsu tried to rape her and that she had to defend herself with her nails and Tadakatsu is saying that Mitsuko is trying to kill him. Yuichiro askes for the gun as Tadakatsu so they can figure things out and as this is going on Mitsuko thinks of a plan to steal the gun while it is in Yuichiro's hands, however Tadakatsu points the gun at Mitsuko and fires. Mitsuko then sees that Yuichiro jumped in front of her and took the bullet. As he falls to the ground Mitsuko grabs the baseball bat and beats Tadakatsu to death with it. She then goes back to Yuichiro who is sorry that he cannot protect her any longer and asks if she is okay. She hugs, then kisses him gently and then shoots him in the chest three times to put him out of pain. She then hugs and thanks him for making her feel a little happy, closes her eyes remorsefully and kisses him. Mitsuko's End She next comes across Hiroki Sugimura telling Kayoko Kotohiki to build two fires and listen to a birdcall as he dies. However Kayoko decides to stay with him as it was her fault that he died. Mitsuko sneaks up behind her and asks Kayoko is she wants to die, she replies yes and Mitsuko says why don't you go ahead and shoots her twice in the temple. She tells Hiroki long time no see and says how Kayako was so stupid and that she should have seen the obvious. As Mitsuko is collecting the weapons dropped by Hiroki and Kayoko but she is shot several times in the back by Kazuo Kiriyama. As she get back up she briefly flashes back on her past and tries to figure out what made her the way she was. She then tells herself that she will not lose and despite her wounds Mitsuko manages to raise her gun and shoot him four times in the chest. Much to her dismay, however, Kiriyama's bulletproof vest saves his life. He then fires off another round of bullets at Mitsuko, this time directly in the face, killing her. Her corpse is described as if a strawberry pie had been smashed into her face. Notes and Trivia * Mitsuko was the third student to murder a fellow classmate, although this wasn't the first time she attempted to kill someone. She was also the second to last female to be killed. * She is one of three girls in the program to kill a boy, the other two being Chigusa and Kotohiki. * The novel is the only version where she kills seven classmates, in the manga and the movie she only kills six. * The novel is the only version where Mitsuko and Takako have a talk before she kills her. * She is one of the six students who isn't a virgin. * Mitsuko had the second highest kill count at 7. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Main characters